Whouffaldi Halloween
by Billiejoezee
Summary: Just a collection of Halloween themed whouffaldi one shots I'll be writing up until the first week of November, so enjoy! (Whouffaldi romance/fluff)
1. Story 1: Pumpkin Dates

**Whouffaldi Halloween**

 **Story One: "Pumpkin dates"**

"What do you think about this one?" Clara called to the Doctor, excitedly, pointing at a large blue pumpkin. He had agreed to help her decorate her flat, a week before Halloween. So the Doctor had taken her to the planet Plantian where they had a thousand different kinds of fruits and vegetables, only the best in the universe. The Doctor hurried back to her, his mouth full of white berries, with juice leaking out of the corner of his mouth. That's just wrong, she thought.

"Well, if you're trying to win most colorful decorated flat, that's your pumpkin. I've always rather the traditional pumpkins, though." The Doctor said, while wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Clara walked over to the orange pumpkins, and smiled.

"How about this? I take the blue, you take the orange. We'll have a carving battle. See who carves the best pumpkin. So go on, choose your pumpkin size." Clara smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

"What a terrible mistake you have just made, Clara Oswald. As for I have been taught how to carve pumpkins by the finest carvers in the universe. This will be an easy battle." The doctor raised an eyebrow, and smiled through the corner of his mouth. Clara's smirk faltered a bit, but she didn't let the doctor notice. Oh come on, you can't be good at _everything_ , she thought grudgingly.

"Well, we'll just see about that." Clara stated, walking back to the large, blue pumkins. She saw a man approach, wearing a long silky black coat, and she blinked as he lowered his hood. The man was orange.

"May I help you with your shopping?" The orange man asked Clara politely.

Clara looked at the Doctor expecting him to speak up, and the Doctor got the cue.

"Ah yes, dear old friend. I'm an old client, I dear hope you might remember me? I'm the Doctor, came here a couple of centuries ago to buy canalesonas, do you still have those in stock? Clara, they're delicious, you need to taste them. Big and chewy and full of cinnamon and apple." The doctor smiled at Clara, calming his hands down from the usual waving around he does.

"Ah yes the Doctor. Welcome back, and no, our soil stopped producing them, but there's a lot more newer exotic fruits now. Take a look." The orange man gave a small bow and began to walk away when Clara called him again.

"Excuse me! We were actually interested in the pumpkins. One orange one and one blue." Clara grinned, pointing at the pumpkins.

"Oh that's good. It'll be thirty dimsles." The orange man smiled, turning to the Doctor. The Doctor pulled out 30 coin shaped pieces of wood and handed them to the orange man, and began to grab the bluest pumpkin of them all. He carried the pumpkin to the TARDIS and Clara was left to carry hers alone. She grudgingly picked her her pumpkin and followed the doctor quickly, trying her best to not drop hers and create a mess. The TARDIS doors closed quickly behind her, and the TARDIS began to materialize elsewhere. The doctor had his back at Clara, and Clara stood there wondering why exactly wasn't he responding. Soon, the Doctor turned to her with a smile on his face, his pockets in his hand. "Oh Clara. I have great..fun with you. So when does our competition end? I am quite eager to prove to you that I am the master at carving."

Clara smiled slyly and walked towards the Doctor, "Tomorrow, eleven in the morning, be there with your pumpkin ready, and we'll find out how well you payed attention in class." Clara picked her pumpkin up, feeling amused and excited, and walked out of the TARDIS into what seemed to be her flat. She had a challenge to win so she had better get straight to work.

* There will be a second part to this one coming up soon!


	2. Story 1: Pumpkin Dates part 2

Clara cracked her fingers as she sat down, taking in the view of her newly carved pumpkin, while taking a sip of her hot chocolate. She smirked at the advantage she had, her pumpkin wasn't blue anymore, but a deep shade of purple. Her pumpkin was able to slowly change colors, and she was excited to see what color _was_ next. She had wanted to surprise the Doctor, so she carved the TARDIS into the pumpkin, and all she needed was a small blue light to put inside. As Clara relaxed from her hard work, she heard the sound of the TARDIS, materializing in her living room. Clara groaned as she looked at her watch. _It's too early,_ she thought _._

"Clara! Are you ready for the demise of your pumpkin?" Clara heard the Doctor call for her, and she rolled her eyes. Clara knew the doctor was probably right, he probably did get carving lessons, but a multi colored pumpkin, with a TARDIS designed into it? She was sure that she'd touch his hearts. Clara stood up from her stool, took a last sip of her hot chocolate before putting the mug in her sink, and walked out of her kitchen.

"Doctor you're kind of early, I have one last touch to make on my pumpkin." Clara frowned. The Doctor was sitting on her couch, moving his thumbs around impatiently.

"Happens sometimes, but it doesn't matter. I'm excited to show you my pumpkin. But let me see yours first."

Clara shook her head, "No? I'm not done, we show each other our pumpkins at eleven, like we agreed on."

The Doctor grinned and and pointed at the small clock placed on the center table of her living room.

"10:59...11 now."

Clara scoffed and began to walk back to her kitchen when she heard the Doctor yell out, "I'll bring out my pumpkin. Bring your pumpkin out as well." Clara grumpily gathered the pumpkin left overs and threw them away, and cleaned her counter first. She knew without the blue lighting, her pumpkin wouldn't seem all that spectacular, but at least it was decent. As soon as she touched the pumpkin, it began to change colors again, this time settling on a dark he of unpleasant yellow. No, Clara thought as she panicked. This was the worst time her pumpkin could possibly change to any color, especially such a disgusting yellow. No way would she out do the Doctor this way, and she began to regret experimenting with alien fruit.

"Clara! Come meet my pumpkin."

Clara sighed as she picked it up and hurried out into the living room, coming face to face with the Doctor placing an ordinary orange pumpkin, carved in the usual jack-o-lantern grin, and in fact, the Doctor's grin matched the jack-o-lantern's, as he stared at Clara's horrific pumpkin.

"Nice Jack you got there."

"No. Shut up. Why is yours so regular? However it's extremely bright. It's like you have 20 candles in there." Clara frowned.

"Maybe I do." The Doctor winked as he gave him pumpkin a tap, and suddenly The Monster Mash began to play loudly out of it. Clara's eyes opened wide, as she bend down to take a view inside the pumpkin.

"You are kidding me." Clara gasped, as she realize there was an entire sound system inside the pumpkin, along with many candles. Clara looked up at the Doctor in bewilderment.

"You've made it bigger on the inside!" Clara hissed, as she got up, crossing her arms.

"Best Carver in the universe. Got lessons from the best, myself." The Doctor said, with a smug look on his face. The Doctor shrugged and walked over to Clara's pumpkin, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Turned yellow on the worst timing. However, Great carving. I'm touched." The Doctor gave Clara a sincere warm smile, making her heart fluster. She walked over, about to thank him, when she realized something.

"Wait. You knew this pumpkin changed its colors and you didn't tell me."

The Doctor fidgeted with his jacket sleeve, avoiding eye contact with Clara. "Well..."

"Unbelievable! Unfair! Fine. You win. Best carver in the universe. Now shut up and help me put these somewhere." Clara muttered, picking up her pumpkin, which seemed on the verge of changing to green. The Doctor picked his up, following Clara to her window. They placed the pumpkins there, and the Doctor turned to Clara.

"What's my prize, then."

Clara let out a sarcastic laughter before walking back to the living room, when an idea popped in her head. She knew the perfect prize, which would be a prize for her actually, seeing as she's been wanting quality time with the Doctor, with no running. Clara sat on her sofa, and grabbed her remote. The Doctor walked in, staring at Clara with a puzzled look. Clara looked up at him, and pat the sofa right next to her. The Doctor walked slowly towards her, and carefully sat down next to her. Clara giggled at the Doctor's unease as she moved closer to him.

"Your prize is that we are staying in today. No adventures tonight. Just a bit of Telly."

Clara turned the television on, and began to browse to see what was showing. "Ahhh the Addams family! Saved you out of a hassle didn't they." Clara giggled as she stared at the Doctor. His angry eyebrows crooked up high, his thumb flicking left to right quickly.

"Clara wouldn't you prefer to go do something? This is unacceptable."

"Oh shut up old man, loosen up." Clara let out a small sigh before she put her head on the Doctor's chest. She felt him stiffen underneath her, and smiled at the rhythm of his two heartbeats, which she noticed began to beat faster and faster. She put her hand on his leg to assure him it was okay, and she felt him relax underneath her touch. Clara smiled and stared at her Telly, watching Wednesday Addams make an appearance.


	3. Story 2: The Witch & Her Cat

**Story 2: The Witch & Her Cat**

The TARDIS phone rang and the Doctor already knew who it was. Not that many people knew his phone number, and besides, he had promised Clara to go with her so she could get a costume for the school Halloween dance she had to chaperone, so he knew it was her ringing. He picked up the phone with a hint of fake happiness. "Clara!"

"Doctor, where are you? We're suppose to go costume shopping." Clara said, he could tell she was annoyed already. The Doctor pulled a down the hand break and replied, "I'm here. Come inside."

* * *

Three minutes had past when the Doctor decided to exit the TARDIS himself. Clara was standing in her hallway, shoulders crossed, leaning against a door frame.

"We don't need the TARDIS, doctor. Costume shopping is done my way. And I know a great shop already. I've hard enough of alien Halloween merchandise. " Clara frowned, nodding towards her then blue, now pink pumpkin. The Doctor chuckled and decided to let Clara have things her way this time. Clara smiled and grabbed her brown purse, making her way out the door, and the Doctor followed quickly.

"So here's what I was thinking. I think I'll go traditional this year. You know, traditional costumes. Being a witch wouldn't be bad at all." Clara mused. The Doctor was trying really hard to focus on what she was saying, but he was distracted by all the shops they were walking by as they walked blocks from her flat.

The Doctor looked at Clara and muttered, "Anything you want, take it"

Clara smiled up at him as they turned a corner and went straight into a Halloween costume shop. The Doctor always was amused with human's infatuation with Halloween, and he chuckled at the sight of a blow up alien doll outside the shop. As they entered, the Doctor parted ways quickly with Clara and went down the first isle, marveling at the many masks they had. Some he recognized, some he didn't. Some looked incredible while others looked like a seven year old boy made it. Humans never failed to fascinate the Doctor.

"Doctor!" He heard Clara call. The Doctor spun around to see Clara walking quickly towards him. She had a look of worry on her face, and the Doctor stared at her intently. Clara looked up at the Doctor and sighed, "I need your help."

"What, do you need to reach a top shelf or something?"

"No I just got a phone call. The other teacher who was suppose to be chaperoning with me called in sick, and nobody else wants to cover for him.." Clara's voice faded towards the end as she gave the Doctor a hopeful look. The Doctor was confused. He wasn't sure what she needed help in. Did she expect him to cure him or something?

"Okay." The Doctor stared down at her indifferently.

"I need you to chaperone with me."

"No."

The Doctor began to look at the variety of masks again before Clara began to tug on his sleeves. He turned to give her a stern look but was presented with a pair of large beautiful eyes, looking up at him, pleading almost.

"Stop that. They're malfunctioning again. When will you control them?" The Doctor sighed, and decided to give in. Clara deserved this favor anyway, no matter how rubbish it would be.

"Fine. I'll do it. Keep those children away from me though."

Clara gave him an enormous smile and clapped her hands together. "Thanks you! Now, since we're both doing this together, let's make it fun shall we? You need a costume, so we should match."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, then pointed at his clothing. "I already have my costume. I'll be a man of mystery, a magician."

Clara snorted. "You might as well be a caretaker. No, come on. I have a brilliant idea."

"No. Line in the sand. Absolutely not." The Doctor scowled, waving a finger at Clara, who was holding up a package full of cat accessories, suggesting he'd be dressed up as her pet cat. Clara rolled her eyes.

"Come on Doctor, it's only for a few hours. No one will laugh at you. I think it'll be adorable."

* * *

"No, not adorable. Annoying. There's nothing adorable about a Time Lord dressed up as puss in boots." The Doctor fumed. He stared down at Clara, who seemed to be quite amused with his declination.

"More like grumpy cat for you." She laughed. The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows & crossed his arms. Clara's laughter was then replaced with a look of disappointment. The Doctor felt an ache in his hearts every time he felt he disappointed Clara; all he ever wanted to do was the opposite, make her completely happy. Even if it meant dressing up like an idiot. The Doctor smacked his lips and then gave a small smile down at Clara, he gave in.

"Buy it then. Go on, last time I'm ever doing this though. No exceptions next time. Nothing will work on me." That unless he regenerated by next Halloween, and he suddenly loved dressing up. Clara's eyes lit up with a grin and The Doctor felt his hearts beat faster. Anything was possible for him, as long as his reward was seeing her happy, she was his weakness, after all.

* * *

"I have made a terrible mistake, I look like a bloody idiot." The Doctor muttered as he stared at his own reflection. Clara patted him on the shoulder and whispered, "It's okay Mr. Grumpy." The Doctor glared at her and looked back at his reflection. He had a pair of faux fur ears on his head, digging into his fluffy hair, and whiskers drawn on him. Clara dressed him up in a black suit, and told him to pin a tail on his bottom. He felt ridiculous. But it was worth it just to see Clara be happy.

 _You'd go to hell if she asked, and she would._

Missy's words ran in the Doctor's ears, and he agreed because this felt like hell to him. But it was for a wonderful purpose, to please his Clara. He spun to take a good look at Clara, realizing she was in her costume already. His palms began to sweat as he took in her appearance. She was two inches taller, and was wearing a black little dress that was a bit too tight, mostly like everything she wore. Her face was colored in and she had a witches hat.

"You look..spooky." He muttered. In all honesty, her spookiness was very attractive, and he realized she was making him sweat. He was confused with what he was feeling, and it felt wrong. Yet it felt so _right_. He was male, afterwards. And Clara was an attractive woman, in all honesty. He looked down into her eyes, and saw a twinkle in her eyes that made his face burn.

"Let's get going." She smiled. He followed the witch out the door, him as her pet cat. How it usually was anyway, and he was okay with that.


End file.
